titans_risefandomcom-20200216-history
Caitiff Carta
Backstory Caitiff never knew his parents. Orphaned at a young age, he was eventually adopted by Korrin Nelkorr. Where he honed his magic, alongside his new adopted father, at the Academy of the Arcane. • OOC Information Caitiff never searched for information on his blood related family. He was angry for being orphaned, and now, he had Korrin. He didn't want anyone else interfering in his life. He wouldn't trust them. Still...he often wondered who they might have been. Consider who he is. ''How even for a Tiefling he's ''strange. - - - Caitiff never knew how his mother had charmed a human man–and over the years–fell in love. She knew it to be true love; but it wouldn't last. He would despise her if he found out. How could a human man love a devil? Especially after she had tricked him. As soon as Caitiff’s father found out his wife had been hiding her true form, he kill her. Almost killed his son too. She had just given birth to Caitiff when she was stabbed through the chest. Because it was then that her true form revealed itself. Her death resulted in her return to hell. Without knowing what became of her newborn son. Caitiff’s father made a choice in that moment. Covered in his wife’s blood, with dagger still in hand. He collected Caitiff, smothered his cries, and brought the baby to the nearest orphanage. He dumped Caitiff’s small body, wrapped in a blanket, onto the cold steps. It was a mercy. It didn’t take long before Caitiff was collected by a staff member. She was shocked to find that the baby was a Tiefling. Not many lived within the city limits. Inside the folds of the blanket Caitiff had been wrapped in, she found a simple piece of paper. On the note it read: "I am a coward". “Coward”, became “Caitiff”. Perhaps it was a kindness… To have been abandoned and not killed alongside his mother. Still, Caitiff became fearful. Becoming what his name told him to be. After all, he had nothing else but his father’s last wish. He hid within himself. Driven aside by his peers in the orphanage, and greatly ignored by most of the staff. They had become scared of him. Not just because of his horns, or tail, but because of his uncontrolled magic. Accidents happened frequently, and as they grew in severalty–alongside Caitiff anxiety–the orphanage reached out for help. Caitiff had long since overstayed his "welcome." It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when Korrin arrived at the orphanage. The blue Dragonborn was a professor at the Academy of the Arcane, and he had heard about Caitiff’s blooming abilities. Concerned staff quickly pushed the young sorcerer into Korrin’s care, and Caitiff was brought back to the Academy to live under the protection of his new parental figure. Korrin hasn’t planned to take a ward, and despite his professionalism, he quickly came to view Caitiff as his son. The aging Dragonborn loved Caitiff with everything he had to give. In return, Caitiff spend the majority of his time at Korrin’s side. Quietly studying his mentor’s every move. Korrin was never trouble by Caitiff’s odd ways of showing affection, or lack-there-of. Talk was minimal at first. Caitiff’s socializing required work, and the Tiefling child was quick to run and hide. Often seeking shelter in Korrin’s study when things grew stressful. Wild magic surges still happened, but Korrin quickly learned how to help Caitiff cope through the worst of it. The Dragonborn professor always took the blame for any damages that occurred. Frustrations aside, the Academy let it slide. They too saw Caitiff’s power and wished it tamed. The young Tiefling would serve the school well. Books, and discussions over tea, slowly brought the young Tiefling out of his shell. Caitiff began to tell Korrin about his day, asked questioned, grew up… The young Tiefling sorcerer still didn’t socialize much, and seemed more involved in his research and books than anything else. But he did become close with the other teacher he worked with, Heron. When Caitiff became a cantrip teacher at the Academy, at 20 years of age. Korrin often expressed how proud he was of Caitiff. Always offering guidance and words of wisdom. He reassured Caitiff of his doubts, and stayed with him when the Tiefling was troubled. Caitiff kept his relationships at arms reach. He cared for Heron, and his students, and Korrin, but he was fearful of expressing himself. Scared of his magic surges...and of hurting others. Emotions were troublesome, and so he chose not to express his feelings. He swallowed them back along with his pills, and kept his head down. Books became his escape, and he could still enjoy them alongside his mentor. Korrin didn’t seem to mind. Together they found balance. Wild magic surges rarely happened now that Caitiff had stopped casting stronger spells, and removed himself from most social activities. “All work, no play, keeps a troubled Tiefling at bay”. Caitiff kept himself in line, and was determined to make a good impression with the higher-ups. To eventually take Korrin’s place as a high magus, and carry on Korrin’s research, after the blue dDagonborn retired. It was Korrin’s last wish of Caitiff, before the day he disappeared… Caitiff knew Korrin was researching something...strange. Something he couldn’t make sense of. It was his life’s work, and it would seem Korrin finally discovered something. But no one seemed bothered enough to go search for him. Sometimes his field work was extended by circumstances outside of his control. Caitiff was well aware of this growing up, but still his concern grew… He’ll be back soon. Next week. Next month. Months past...then a year, then two years. Korrin wasn’t coming back, and no one knew what had happened. Caitiff’s wild magic surges returned. Panic attacks became a regular occurrence and he was forced to develop new coping strategies. Without Korrin’s guidance. Caitiff mourned alone. Hiding his despair behind thick books, and a locked door. He tried to study what research he had during his years of assisting Korrin, but the pieces didn’t fit. He didn’t have enough information. So he focused on his own work, and his class. He tried to move on. [ After Korrin's disappearance ] It took over two years, but Caitiff eventually uncovered a note, left for him by Korrin. Strange that it had been hidden. That Korrin hadn't wanted him to know right away...Was it a sign? Something had happened. There was no mistaking Korrin’s handwriting. Caitiff memorized the words, and spoke them aloud every morning in the mirror. “I have faith in you.” It read. Caitiff was going to find him. Life at the Academy of the Arcane Teacher of Cantrips Researcher – Focus in Transmutation • Letter from Korrin left to Caitiff “My dearest Caitiff, I’m going to be travelling for some time so I’m leaving this behind for you to remind you of your duties to the Academy. Do as Sentinel Rakel says, she can be a bit pushy at times but her heart is in the right place. Those children need much overseeing and I often worry that Heron isn’t patient enough, I have faith that you can make up for his missing aspects. Trust in your instincts, I know you are afraid of them but I have faith. I have happened upon a worrying bit of information and have gone to investigate in the East. Please do not worry for me as I shall return as soon as I am able.“ High Magus Korinn Nelkorr Personality & Extras Nervous / Brash / Curious / Passionate / Lonely Temperance Tarot Card British Accent